Invader Zim Writing Contest
by xXCandyOkaXx
Summary: Deadline is July 1st, 2012. All details, Prizes, Entries, ETC inside.
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaiii everyoooneee.. It's Okashi! I've been wanting to have a writing contest ever since my best-friend Invader Licorice did one! This one is with a twist, mostly...there is a few canon-character xoc pairings...only like, 3 though. I don't have a OC, so I have a mixture of pairings from 3 people I know, Invader Licorice [Of course], TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez, and one of my friends inrl, Anna. She's going to make an account soon..so...yeah. Looks/Personalty etc of the various OC characters are after accepted pairings. Rules are toward the bottom, Tips also. **PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS AND MAKE SURE YOU GET THE ACCEPTED PAIRINGS RIGHT BEFORE YOU SUBMIT OR I WILL NOT ACCEPT. YOU CAN USE YOUR OCs IN YOUR ENTRY, RULES ABOUT OCs TOWARDS THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**

Anyway, HERE ARE ACCEPTED PAIRINGS YOU CAN USE AS ENTRIES!:

BaLr [Blez & Licorice]

LaBr [Licorice & Ben]

RaLr [Rosie & Licorice]

AaTr [Anna & Tara, this is actually somewhat of a joke, but you can do it XD. Or change it to Rosie & Tara or Licorice & Anna.]

RaMr [Rosie & Michigo, Also a joke...XD but you may.]

You may also mix and match alot of the OCs. BUT, I will tell you ones I will not accept, I won't accept Michigo & Blez, Michigo & Licorice [They're sisters, anyway.] Michigo & Ben, Rosie & Ben, Rosie & Blez, Anna & Blez, Anna & Ben, Anna/Tara & Michigo, Blez & Ben...With those in mind, You can mix whatever else you desire...

IF you want, you can do Licorice or Michigo with canon characters. [I'm really only using Lici for alot of these because I know Tara[Invader Licorice] irl, I do not know Meghan[TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez] inreal. and Anna wasn't interested in this, but said I could use her random OC she made, and her self-oc, and I don't make OCs. XD] ANYWAY... onto descriptions!

I got these descs. directly from the creators of the OCs, word by word.

**Licorice**. [**Invader Licorice's** OC]

Looks:Waist-length black hair, red eyes, cat ears and tail. Looks depend really...usual outfit is a Black hoodie & skinny jeans, with black boots, she also has a black fur collar with a very-special pendant on it.

Extra:She's..a girl..obviously...and, human.

Personality-wise:Pretty outgoing, not a rule-follower, usually nice unless annoyed, tries to stay calm and casual around people she knows/likes. Sort of a drama-queen in certain circumstances that makes her sad/depressed. Can be VERY shy when it comes to being around someone she likes talking about things, feelings/life,etc.

More...Extras:Her 2 talents are iceskating and drawing. She can somewhat dance because of On-Ice moves [iceskating] Therefore she is pretty athletic, doesn't mind running, etc. ...super-thin because she hardly ever has a appetite [Kind of a condition, kind of not?] And she's 15.5 years old.

**Blez** [**TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez's** OC]

Personality: Darker, kind of evil. Hates almost everything, and isn't easily pleased or humored. She's kinda mean, basically, but if she really cares about someone, she makes sure they know it. ^^  
>Appearance: A black Invader's uniform and black combat boots. Dark blue eyes and long-ish antennae that reach to about her waist and curl at the ends. <p>

**Rosie**: [Annas OC]

How she looks:light orange hair with bright red highlights, orange eyes, shoulder-length hair...uhh..wears a red tanktop with flames on it and jeaanssss with red sandals.

Her per-sonal-it-ehh:Super outgoing, somewhat hyper, likes playing jokes on people, and running. very rarely shy, if ever, likes roses..obviously...AND SHE IS A GIIIRRLLL...OBVIOUSLY...Yeah..Oh, and she's 14.

EXTRAAAA?:Volleyball player and Cross-country runner, SKINNY, GAWD. well, like, normal, not anorexic or fat..

**Michigo** [Licorice's little sister..I think...**Invader Licorice's **OC]

Looks:Two ponytails on either side of her head, natural red with different shaded pink bangs, blue eyes, half-fox, so she has fox-ears and a tail. Usually wears a light pink summer-dress and flipflops.

Personality:24/7 Hyper, Yells excitedely alot, Extremellyy outgoing, Knows how to get her way with anyone with innocence/whining/puting etc. Very random, not easily offended.

Extras:10 years old, Rollerskates and does twirling [The long-ribbon twirling.] has the ability to calmly speak to foxes without scaring them, as they are basically with-peace of each-other. She's a girl. 

**Ben [TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez's** OC]

Personality: Kind of reserved and shy. He's really caring about most everyone, and never says anything against anyone. He's quite smart, and enjoys fixing things. Making things better and to improve them, and the world is his personal goal. (The world as in Earth)  
>Appearance: Red-ish eyes, short antennae, plain white T-shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He dresses like a human because he's lived on Earth for a while and got used to it. <p>

**Tara** [**Invader Licorice's **OC]

Looks:Long, Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, Wears a yellow/white/grey [Like, checkered,patterned] hoodie, and either skinny jeans or her skating pants, Black with spiraling yellow/gold down one leg.

Personality:Cautious with words, non-judgemental, Very quiet and shy around anyone. Semi-outgoing with friends. Takes things seriously, insults or jokes, sometimes she doesn't get jokes until they are explained to her.

Extras:Iceskater, Likes reading/Writing, and singing, and having fun. She's 14 years old, and has a secret like/obsession for cars. ...She's a girl...

**Anna.** [Annas OC..]

DEH LOOKS:Shoulder-length Blondeish-brown hair, blue eyes, wears a blue tank-top, jeans or a short jean skirt.

DEH PERSONALITY:Outgoing, easily embarressed, sometimes hyper, minimally shy...that's about it. XD

Extrasssss:Iceskaterrrrr, LIKE TAARRAA...ohsorrymovingon. Also takes ballet class. OBVIOUSLY A GIRL. ^o^

Alright! So there ya go for OCs. I just wanted to add, that I asked Tara about the ages of Blez & Ben, since she didn't add them in their descriptions, Tara said she heard from her that Blez is 14, and Ben is 13. Just thought I'd add that. Oh, and also, just incase it wasn't already obvious, Blez is a girl and Ben is a boy. XD

_**Deadline is April 25th**_, not into extensions, but if you must, PM me to ask.

**PRIIIIZZEESS!:**Prizes can be a drawing, a story [Anime or Invader Zim], A animation with up to 4 of your characters in it. [Basically like, a dance, or something.] I use MikMikuDance for that. A anime video. [AMV] with any song, I can TRY a Invader Zimvideo...try. XD And yeah. You can PM me asking or requesting any prizes I don't have down on here, and I can think about it. =D

**GENRES ACCEPTABLE:**I am a addict of Romance/Love whatever you want to call it, so that has to be part of the story, No deaths...just because...it's sad. UNLESS you revive them somewhere before the end of the story, then that's okay. You can add your OCs as you wish as long as they don't hint with any of the OCs that are allowed in this contest. So basically, your OC can be there, do things, be friends with them, but no like, YOUR OC with any of the OCs, HOWEVER, you can use your OC and a Canon character, but not as the whole story, it still has to be a story based on any of the pairings I said I would accept. So, love has to be in it, no future stories please, those depress me for some reason... just like, keep them the age they are. AND NO RATED M! ..Rated T is fine... You can mix the genres with Romance as you wish.

**TIIIIPPPSSS:**I'll give you a few tips, as in I'll tell you my top 3 favorite pairings of all of these.

LaBr

BaLr

TaBr [Tara and Ben, actually, I just made that up, but it sounds cute? XD Yeah...I hope Tara doesn't kill me for that, BUT IT DOESNT MATTEERRR! XD]

There ya go! You can put down your contest entries in Reviews, or PMs. I will post each entry as a chapter as they are added. Please follow the rules, and do not flame, if you do not like my idea, don't bother telling me, I pretty much do not care.

Thank you!


	2. Bump

I just wanted to keep this on top. Please join and if you can't, please ask your friends! I've always wanted to do this and have a somewhat big outcome. Please help me! ^^ Thank you!


	3. Extension and Entry 1

Hey guys! Due to my friend Anna deciding to join the contest, I have extended the deadline. And to insure people can join, The deadline is **July 1st, 2012.**

That should give all of you plenty of time to enter your one-shots. Also, I got an entry from **TheAlmightyTacoGuardianBlez**, which is below.

(A/N: So uh…DX Please don't laugh when you read this, I was in a rush to write it, and I was originally gonna write a sad song fic, but I decided against it and…this is what I got. If it sucks, please tell me, though. Just…don't be too mean. DX Tis an LaBr one shot for a contest xXCandyOkaXx is holding. It ended today, actually. …I think. *shrug* I just know I got it up in time, so yay for me. But it sucks, so I don't think it matters. Anyway, even though this is a contest entry, I'm dedicating it to Tara. ^^ I hope you don't feel offended if it's…really bad. So…yeah…)

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Licorice heard it from her bed. She had only recently been awoken from another nightmare, and she couldn't seem to go back to sleep. Her head ached slightly, and her muscles were tense.

But aside from that, she roused herself and slowly made her way over to her bedroom door. She pushed it open with the palm of her hand, and made her way down the hallway. She didn't really think much about the abnormality of somebody coming to her door at 3 in the morning, but she didn't care. She wouldn't be going back to sleep, anyway.

Licorice pulled open the front door to reveal a rather short Irken, with red eyes and short antennae. She knew right away that it was Ben. Her eyes scanned him the best she could in the semi-darkness, and she noticed some blood – his blood – covering his face and staining his clothes.

"Wha…?" Licorice's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him.

Ben forced a smile and replied with a casual, "Hey." After a pause, he asked, "M-may I come in?"

Licorice nodded and pulled the door open more. Ben stepped inside, past Licorice and made his way over to the couch. She noticed his limping, and only became more concerned. "Ben…what happened to you?"

Ben sat down and shrugged, as if no big deal. "There was an accident while I was working on a ship. No biggie."

Somehow, Licorice couldn't believe it. She walked over and sat down next to him, her face remaining expressionless, but Ben could sense her persistence. "Ben, tell me what really happened."

Ben remained silent for a moment, and stared at the ground. For a moment, he looked like he was going to reply, but decided against it.

Licorice sighed and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for his answer.

"I…just got on Mar's bad side today, is all," Ben replied after a while. "I'm sure by tomorrow she'll have forgotten about it, she always does."

Licorice wasn't convinced, but knew she wouldn't be able to get much else out of him, at least for right now. But first, she needed to turn her attention to his injuries. "How bad are you hurt?"

"Not bad," Ben responded. "Just a few cuts and such, I'll be fine."

"What about your leg?"

Ben shook his head. "It's fine."

Licorice sighed, clearly starting to lose her patience with him. "Look, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened and where you're hurt."

"Do you want me to act it out, or paint a picture for you?" Ben growled. "Why can't we just leave it alone?"

"Maybe it's because I care about you, Ben! Maybe it's because I love you, and I hate to see it when you're hurt!" Licorice snapped back.

Ben stared at Licorice for a moment, and drew a breath. "Mar scratched me on my cheek with her claws. She did the same on my chest, and I had to change my shirt. She threw one of my tools at my head, and when I picked it up to put it back in its place, she grabbed it from me and beat my leg with it. There was blood when she did that too, and I think she may have broken something. Good enough?"

Licorice gaped at Ben. "Jeez, what did you do to get her so mad at you?"

"I had to fix something for her, but didn't finish it in time," he replied.

"Okay. Well…I'll be right back," Licorice told Ben. She stood up and went to get some of her medical supplies, such as gauze, disinfectant gel, etc.

She returned and got Ben to prop his leg up while she worked. It still seemed to be bleeding, and she remembered that it's good to elevate it. Licorice started with the scratch on his face. She cleaned it and slapped a huge adhesive medical strip over it. She looked at his head wound, and was relieved to find out he didn't have a concussion.

Although kind of awkward, she then instructed him to take off his shirt so she could clean that cut. Her face had a slight tint of red as she did, and she rushed through it more so than she did the others.

Finally she got to his leg, which didn't look too good, she admitted to herself. She didn't know how much she could do with what little she had supplied at the moment, but decided to make do with whatever she had and finish this up so Ben could rest. He was already kind of fading out of consciousness, as he was feeling drained from the blood loss.

Licorice couldn't think of anything to do, other than to wrap it up in some gauze and find something later to keep his leg in place so it could heal. When she finished wrapping his leg, she stood up and pulled herself over to sit down next to him on the couch. She put her arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more, I don't really have anything else, so…"

"Thank you," he sighed. "And I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier." He grabbed her hand and held it rather tightly.

Licorice blushed, and held onto his hand as if a life-line. She didn't say anything, but nodded as if to accept his apology.

They remained in silence before Ben spoke, "Licorice, may I ask you a question?"

Licorice looked over at Ben. "Yeah, you can."

Ben took a breath. "When…when you said that you loved me…did you really mean it?"

Licorice sighed, and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I did. I…have for a long time. But I never wanted to tell you."

"Why not?" Ben questioned her.

Licorice shrugged. "I guess I was too afraid to tell you, maybe. But please don't hate me, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I couldn't bear not talking to you."

"No, I don't hate you at all," Ben assured her. "I…actually…love you too. I was afraid to tell you too. I was nervous. I didn't think you liked me either. And I really wante-"

Ben was interrupted as Licorice's lips met his, and they kissed. They both stayed in the same position for quite a while, until finally, Ben broke away. He held tighter to Licorice's hand and smiled.

So glad he had a light in the nightmare that is his life.

That was SOOOO cute! Thank you for the entry ^^


End file.
